


范丞丞x你 | 吃醋,惩罚

by Lengnuan



Category: Adam Fan - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lengnuan/pseuds/Lengnuan





	范丞丞x你 | 吃醋,惩罚

**——“我小气都是因为你，因为你是我的，别人不可以碰。”**

你和范丞丞在一起不久之后，就发现范丞丞真的很爱吃醋。

就比如说有一次你们一起看电视剧时，他看见女主角对男主角说：

“你是第一个牵我手的男人欸。”

他就立刻牵着你手对你说：

“我也是第一个牵你手的男人。“

你回答他说：“才不是呢。“

“不是？我不是你的初恋吗？”

“是初恋啊，可是你的确不是第一个牵我手的男人啊。“

“你是说真的？“

“真的啊。”

他气冲冲地走到厨房拿水喝，

你看见他闹小脾气吃醋的样子心里觉得他可爱极了。

你跟着他走到厨房里，在他身后伸出双手环绕着他的腰，

然后问他说

“怎么啦？吃醋了？”

“才没有。”

“那我再告诉你一件事吧。。。你也不是第一个抱我的男人呢。”

他立刻把手上的杯子放下，然后松开了你环绕着在他腰上的手，

有些急地问你说:

"那男的是谁啊？”

你现在才发觉原来一个男人在吃醋时智商可以变得那么低。

可是你不知道吧，为了你，

他还尝试过失去理智呢，所以。。。失去智商有什么奇怪的。

“不是说没吃醋吗？怎么又想知道人家是谁了？”

“不说就算了， **反正现在，以后** ，能抱你的，能牵你的就只有我。”

“范丞丞你几时变得这么笨了？”

“我怎么就笨了？”

“你还和那男的见过面呢。”

“什么？！”

“我说的是我爸爸。”

他的脸终于露出了一点点的笑意，然后捏着你的下巴说

“你啊。。。。过分了。”

你看他终于笑了就忍不住亲了亲他，亲了他之后就想转身回到沙发上继续看电视。

可是他却立刻把你抱入怀里，不让你走。

“怎么了？还在吃醋？”

“我才不会吃叔叔的醋。”

你见他还紧紧地把你抱在怀里就以为他是真的还在吃醋，就捏了捏他的鼻子，

像哄小孩般地对他说

“好啦好啦，别吃醋啦。。。。是我不好，故意逗你，让你吃醋了。“

**“第一个抱你的，牵你的都不是我。。。可是我一定会是最后那个牵着你，抱着你紧紧不放，陪你走到最后的人。“**

明明一开始就是你在逗范丞丞的，结果现在反而是你被他话感动地热泪盈眶了。

他立刻把你眼角的泪给擦掉。

你轻轻地锤了锤他的胸口。

“范丞丞，你好坏啦，总是弄哭我。”

“好啦好啦，不哭啦，你都要成小哭包了。”

你把头埋了在他的胸口，他也轻轻地抚摸着你的头，想让你慢慢地平复下来。

“范丞丞。。。。”

“嗯？”

“你可别忘了你说过的话。”

“傻瓜，我不会忘的。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，好爱好爱。”

这一天你和林彦俊替品牌商拍了个3分钟的微电影。

之前看广告分镜头的时候就是并没有吻戏，

直到拍摄开始了之后导演才提议说要加个吻戏。

那不是你第一次拍吻戏，

可是却是和范丞丞在一起了之后第一次拍的吻戏。

拍完了之后因为你赶着去下一个行程也没时间和范丞丞联络。

夜晚你在保姆车里助理送着你回家时，助理把手机递了给你，告诉你说

“今天你和林彦俊拍吻戏的照片都被放上微博了。”

“啊？？谁放的啊？品牌商这么快就开始宣传吗？”

“看角度应该是今天拍摄的工作人员偷偷拍的。”

你看着手机里的微博页面，才想起你到现在都还没和范丞丞提起过这件事。

当你还在祈祷范丞丞没时间看微博的时候你就已经到家了。

你回家一开门就看见范丞丞坐在沙发上在刷这手机了。

你想

__“糟了，他肯定看到了，那。。。那。。那就直接老实说自己太忙忘了告诉他吧。”

当你一要开口

“丞丞。。我。。”

“我叫了外卖，你还没吃晚饭吧，一起吃吧。”

你想难道他也忙着其他的事没有开微博？？？

你呆呆地站在门前思考。

“怎么啦？要我抱你过来吗？”

“不用不用。”

说完你就乖乖地走到餐桌上开始吃饭。

餐桌上满满的都是你爱吃的菜，你就笃定他一定是还不知道你和林彦俊拍吻戏的事，如果他知道了又怎么可能这么容易放过你，还买你最爱吃的菜给你吃。

你不停地把菜夹到去你碗里，

“吃多点。”

“我有些饱了。”

“吃多点才有力气。”

“啊？”

”你快吃多点吧。”

吃完饭之后你见范丞丞已经开始收拾餐具了就主动帮忙他收拾。

他抓着你的手说

“我来收拾就好，你去洗澡吧。“

”嗯。我男朋友真好。”

说完你还亲了他一口然后你就转身走向浴室。

你在浴缸里坐着，慢慢地清洗身体，清洗到一半时浴室的门突然被打开了，

是范丞丞走了进来。

他一边走向你就一边把身上的T恤和运动裤给脱掉。

“你怎么进来了？”

“我帮你洗吧。”

你还没反应过来他就在自己的手上挤了些沐浴露，然后还涂抹了在你的身上。

“你。。。”

“别乱动。”

虽然说你和范丞丞该做的都做过了，可是他主动在你清醒时替你洗澡是第一次。

你有一些害羞，也不敢乱动，只能让他的手在你的身上不停地游走。

原本你还相信他是真的认真地在替你洗澡，

直到他的手指探入了你的小穴，然后又刻意地不进入，

只在你的小穴外不停地流连忘返。

你的小穴被他刺激地不停地溢出爱液。

“丞丞。。。你。。。”

“你没有什么要和我说的吗？”

“啊？说。。。说什么？”

他的手终于从你的腿间抽了出来。

”吻戏拍了多少条？”

“你。。。你都知道了？”

“今天拍了多少条就要罚你亲回我双倍。。。要不然你明早别打算能下床。”

“拍了。。。5条。。。”

你知道他一定是吃醋了所以也只能乖乖地听他的话来来回回地不停地亲他，

在你亲他第四次的时候他终于忍不住按住你的头，让你们的唇更加贴近，

然后伸出舌头与你缠绵。

他的吻充满了占有欲，你被他吻得差些就无法呼吸了，

唯有拍拍他的胸口，让他放开你。

他的唇的确离开了你的唇，可是却去到了你的锁骨，狠狠地咬了一下。

“啊。。。疼。。。放开我。”

“他吻你的时候怎么就不见你让他放开你。“

说完他又在你的锁骨咬了一下，你是真的疼了。

“范丞丞，你很无理取闹欸，人家拍广告就亲一亲，有像你这样那么用力的吗？还咬我。。。。又不是拍床戏。”

“你还想拍床戏？待会被我操哭你记得别求我。”

“你真的很霸道欸。那你上次拍MV不也是拍了吻戏吗？我都没说什么呢。”

“上次我拍之前我有先告诉你呢。你可好，拍了都不告诉我？”

"我。。我这不是导演临时加的嘛。。。我事前也不知道啊。。。“

“那好。。。我上次吻戏应该是拍了两条才过，我让你罚回我啊。。。我像刚才那样亲回你四次。”

“范丞丞，你流氓！”

说完他就封住了你的唇，和刚才一样直到你无法呼吸了他才愿意把你给放开。

他的唇接着还来到了你的胸部，不停地吸吮着你的顶端。

“刚刚你还说拍床戏是吗？”

你见他连眼神都有些转变了，连忙收起刚刚仅存的一些勇气，立刻认怂地说

“我。。。。我。。。没有。。。。我就。。随便说说而已。。。。”

“我现在就和你彩排一下床戏要怎么拍。”

话音刚落他就立刻压在了你的身上，你们家的浴缸虽然不是很小，

可是要容纳两个人还是会让你感到些拥挤的。

你抓紧他的肩膀对他说

“你。。你冷静些，我明天早上的航班呢。”

“我不管。还没罚够你呢。“

说完他就把两根手指探入了你的花穴，

“嗯。。。。。。。。。。。”

他不再像平时那样慢慢地替你扩张，而是着急地用手指在你花穴来回抽插。

“我。。。我不行了。。。。”

“才刚开始呢，刚刚不是让你多吃点了吗？”

“回床上。。。好吗。。。”

“不回。就要在浴缸里。就是要罚你。”

你抓住了他的手，让他停下来，撒娇似对他说

“回床上嘛。。。老公。。。。”

“叫老公也没有用。”

说完他把手指抽了出来，

摸了摸你的脸颊，对你说

”老婆，你不觉这里更刺激吗？”

接着他慢慢地把巨大塞入你的花穴里。

待你的花穴完全融入了他的巨大之后他就开始了抽插。

他实在太喜欢你花穴里的温度和湿润了，

才刚开始不久他就已经控制不了自己那个想要狠狠地贯穿你的想法。

“啊。。。。太深了。。。。”

“这么久了都还没习惯我的长度吗？嗯？”

“老公。。。你。。。轻一点。。。”

“现在懂得求我了是吗。。。还想拍床戏吗？嗯？

你敢和别人拍床戏，我就把你干得动都动不了。”

这是你第一次见他那么地狠心，连你眼角有泪了也不管你，只顾着抽插。

当他顶到那个熟悉的，能让你的娇吟声高几度的位置时，

他就想一刻也不离开那个位置，不停地专攻那个点。

听着你的娇吟，他更加无法控制自己的欲望，

每一次都能顶到那个让你在痛楚中得到快感的点。

很快的你就被他操地高潮了。

这一次的高潮和平时都不一样，你感觉到似乎有一股液体从你的花穴喷洒了出来，

有点像尿尿的感觉。

范丞丞也立刻感受到了，他看了看你们的交合处，再望着你说

“老婆。。。你的身体。。。好像也比较喜欢。。。刺激的地方。”

你羞耻地立刻用手捂住自己的眼睛，结果他还把你的手带了去你们的交合处。

“摸到你喷出来地东西了吗？”

“范丞丞。。你。。你流氓！！！”

你羞耻地除了闭上眼睛和骂他流氓以外也不知道自己能做些什么了。

看见你那个害羞又倔强的模样，他的嘴角忍不住上扬，

然后又继续抽插，甚至到了你体内一个更深入的地方。

你真的没想过平时那么温柔地对待你的他在吃醋的时候竟然可以那么狂野。

他抽插的速度越来越快，可是却始终还没把自己交代在你的花穴里。

你被他操地高潮了两次之后连眼睛都睁不开了，

只能抓住他的肩膀任由他索取。

嘴里断断续续地说着

“下。。下次。。。嗯。。。不。。。不。。。不拍。。吻戏。。了。。。嗯。。嗯。。。”

他见你好像真的耗尽体力了，也想起了你明早还要赶早班机，

就抓进了你的腰，然后开始冲刺，加快了抽插的速度。

终于你听见他的一声低吟

”啊。。。。。“

低吟之后他把头埋在了你的胸口，抱紧你，喘着气对你说

“我爱你。。。宝贝。”

这是他每一次都一定不会忘了对你说的话

因为他是真的很爱你，也很想让你真真实实地感受到他对你的爱。

他还在你身上喘着气时你才想起了一件事。

“你没带套？？？”

这时的他还在喘着气，脸还埋在你的胸口

“故意的，谁让你和别人拍吻戏。”

你浑身都没力气了，也不能打他报复一下，

只能躺在浴缸里，想着明天一定要去买药吃。

他把头埋在你的胸口休息了几分钟后终于起了身。

他想离开浴缸时你拉住了他的手，疑惑地问他

“不帮我清理吗？”

“这一次不帮。。。谁让你拍吻戏都不告诉我。”

“你真的很小气又爱吃醋欸。”

你唯有靠自己慢慢站了起来，伸手去拿花洒。

他立刻接过你的花洒，把开关扭开，替你清理。

他就是这样，就算再生气，再吃醋，也依然爱着你。

“我小气都是因为你，因为你是我的，别人不可以碰。”

你听了他说的话，脸上露出了微笑，

然后接过他手上的花洒，把花洒关掉放回原位，

再抱紧他，在他耳边说

“不清洗了。。。回床上。。。继续吧。。。刚刚在这里。。没那么舒服。。。”

THE END.

喜欢的话记得在Loft给我留下小红心和小蓝手呀！


End file.
